My Strength
by Little Tsu
Summary: A peek into the life of a young girl as she gathers up the courage she needs to make a rather big decision that will change her life for better or for worse...(A test run one-shot for the Kalos region & my newest trainer, Lirin.) PREQUAL to "Fateful Opportunities".


_Little Tsu: Ok, I've been playin' a mess of pokemon X & Y & durin' that time, I've actually found myself havin' created yet another new trainer or two. However, the female trainer is quite different from my other two, Kira & Aku. In addition, the new trainer has ONE similarity towards Aku, but...well, you'll see that very soon if ya ever read any previous fics that had Aku in 'em, thus know about her team._

_Anyways, this is a lil test so we'll see how it goes._

**My Strength**

Kalos.

A beautiful region that holds so much history and yet also mysteries that have yet to have been fully figured out towards the truth behind them.

A region filled with so much life; both pokemon and human alike that live rather peacefully together.

The very region...that I call home...

My name is Lirin and I'm a residant in Vaniville Town. It's small, but...I like it. It's closed gates though have actually kept me from venturing beyond those walls...

...No...

That's a lie...

What really keeps me from leaving my hometown...is not those walls...

...It's myself...

"Liri! Liri, breakfast is ready so make your way down stairs, ok?"

Snapping out of my thoughts at the voice of my dad calling, I glance away from my window and towards my door that would lead out into the hall and further to the left, the stairway that lead to the first floor. Sighing softly to myself as I sat there in bed, I glanced down at my lap before my bright teal eyes, which were a shade or two brighter than the darker teal of my hair, softened gently. "Well,...better get this over with then..." Taking a deep breath, I shift myself to the edge of my bed before pushing up onto my feet. Staggering slightly for a second as I tried to get steady, I son managed to gain my balance and carefully make my way out of my room and downstairs, using the railing against the wall to keep my balance going down the steps.

As I arrived downstairs, I step into the kitchen where my dad greets me with a bright smile. It had been just the two of us along with his loyal Pidgeot, Runo, though we did have one other pokemon that lived with us. My mother though? Well,...she abandoned us years ago when I was still a baby. She had wanted to 'get rid of me' as I remembered or something like that because of how I was...She had given dad a choice too, thinking he would easily choose her over me. However, to probably anyone's surprise, he chose me...He wanted to keep and raise me...I guess mom didn't like that cause she packed up and left the next day...Neither of us ever saw her again, but...I don't regret it much...And dad seems happy with just me in his life.

"So how's my little girl? Did you sleep ok?"

"Huh?" Snapping out of it, I blink slightly in surprise & glance over at my dad, who I'm the spitting image of when it came to hair and eye color. "Yeah, I slept just fine dad. You still tend to worry so much, hehe." Staring at my dad before me, I couldn't help but smile a bit. He was still pretty young, seeing as I had been born when he was seventeen and I have just turned fouteen a few days back. He was also rather famous too as he used to be not only a Sky Trainer, but also a Sky Racer, as a lot of people called them. Trainers that raced through the vast skies upon any pokemon that had wings. He had been one of the best, but...he retired early in order to raise me. I feel bad that he gave up his career for me, but...at the same time, I'm glad that he still kept me despite my condition.

My condition?

Well,...I guess you could say that,...I'm physically weak...Or rather, my legs are. I used to be unable to walk at all and was bound to a wheelchair. My dad though, thought of an idea to help me try to walk...A type of theraphy I guess you could say...What surprised me though, was just what his idea had been...

I was only eight years old when he brought home a male Absol. Dad had told me that this would be not only my new pokemon, but also the one that would help me gather up the strength and courage to try and walk. However, what had surprised me was that this Absol's eyes were a very pale red...He was actually blind. It made me wonder why my dad had thought that a blind pokemon - a pokemon that was handicapped himself - would beable to even help me...As I got to know the pokemon though and lived with him, I began to see why my dad had done this. The Absol, who I had named Nero, wasn't handicapped at all...Despite his blindness, he moved about with such ease as if he wasn't sightless at all. It honestly amazed me and I soon realized the reason why my dad had chosen Nero for me...He wanted to give me a pokemon that would inspire me...To give my the strength I need to beable to walk; even if just a little bit at a time...

Now, six years later, I'm still weak in my legs, but I'm proud enough to say that I can actually walk...I still tend to have my legs give out after certain lengths of time of being on my feet, but I'm at least able to walk now...That alone, makes me really happy...And thinking back on that,...I think I've made up my mind on another thing as well...

As the two of us ate breakfast at the table, I drifted my gaze down near my feet where the very absol that had helped me out through the years layed there, curled up. Smiling faintly at this, Nero seemed to sense something was up cause he lifted his head and glanced up at my through his pale, sightless eyes. Despite his blindness, it still felt like he could really see me. At this, I had truly made up my mind on this decision and without breaking my gaze from Naro's, I spoke up. "Hey dad?...I've come to a really big decision...And I really want your approval and encouragement on this..."

Even without looking in his direction, I felt my dad's eyes on me now as he stopped eating and most likely held a curious expression on his features. "Hm? Liri, you've been acting a bit strange the last few days...Does this decision have anythin' to do with that?"

"Yeah...It does..." Finally bringing my gaze back towards my dad, my bright teal eyes narrowed slightly with a new found strength that I didn't realize I actually had till recently. "I wanna go out into the world and become a trainer...I wanna grow stronger in not only my legs, but also as a person. You gave up your career for me dad just to raise me...I wanna make it up to you by showing the world that you didn't make a mistake...I wanna become a person that the entire region will know the name of. I'll...I'll become a daughter that you can be proud of..."

As I finished, my dad's own teal gaze held a decent bit of shock at hearing all this and I guess one couldn't really blame him. However, that shocked expression sooned softened into one of loving care as he smiled gently. "...You really have grown...I guess Nero has given you a lot of strength and courage over the years...Alright...Just be careful out there and...don't forget to call me on the Holo Caster sometimes..."

In that moment, I really felt like crying, but it was out of happiness that my dad had really given me his blessing on my decision. Carefully rising up out of my seat and making my way around the table, I threw my arms around his neck, hugging him closely as he returned the embrace. "Thank you daddy...Thank you so much for givin' me the courage to do this...It's cause of you that I have Nero...And thanks to you both that,...I can even walk and also gathered the strength and courage now to face the world beyond those gates...Thank you..."

It was later that day, that I stepped carefully out onto the front porch and glanced around myself as I smiled a bit. A faint breeze blew my dark teal pigtails along with shifting my white skirt and light blue bouse that rested below my shoulders and revealed a black sleeveless stop under the blouse. Thigh high white stockings and black boots for travel completed my attire along with my light blue bag. Stepping outside casually after me was my dear friend, Nero as he was coming with me on my journey. After all, he was my very first pokemon so it was only natural.

As we began to head off down the path that lead out of our yard though, a faintly loud screech was heard from above and behind us causing the two of us to turn around and glance up. Smiling at what I saw, I giggled softly and waved. Perched upon the deck railing of our house on the second floor was my dad's faithful pidgeot, Runo and right behind her on the deck, was her nest that she comfortably slept in. "Bye Runo! You and dad take care of each other, kay?" With that, Nero and I made our way out of the yard and down the stone street towards the gates that slowly began to open automatically; revealing the start of the outside world to us. Smiling as I stood there at the gate, I rested my free hand that didn't hold the strap of my bag onto Nero's head; petting him gently. "Well Nero,...this is it...Both you and dad have givin' me the strength to start out on my journey to grow as a person and get stronger so that I can believe in myself more...Now it's time to show that I can do this...Lets go boy."

And with newfound strength and courage,...I began my life's true journey as I finally stepped through the gates that had kept me safe for the last fourteen years...

**END.**

_Little Tsu: Ok, that's the end...This was a test on how I'd do with this new trainer, buuut...dependin' on what the readers & those that review this say, I might actually, make a multi-chapter sequal to this, that'll go through the travels & hardships that Lirin & her pokemon go through on their journey; includin' possibly the girl findin' someone that just might turn her entire world upside down so ta speak...The choice,...is up ta you. *bows*_


End file.
